


My dear, little brother

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski is bad with emotions, Gavin Is Too, Gavin is Elijah's little brother, Gen, Sad, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Gavin hated him. He would always do it, but it was fine with Elijah.





	My dear, little brother

 

Sometimes he wondered if ... if his brother would hate him even now.  
At other times he wondered if those words, the ones he had told him before ... before what had happened, were true or if he had only shouted them because he was angry with him.  
Not that it mattered now, nothing could ever change.  
Elijah Kamski was alone. And this normally didn't bother him, even though he was only twenty-five years old, he was quite used to being away from any other human being that was why he surrounded himself with his androids, but today there was something different. Not even the presence of the Chloes could distract his mind enough from guilt.  
Because in days like today fifteen years from that day, Elijah wondered if it was his fault if his brother died.  
Maybe if he had been more careful, for God's sake he was sixteen but ... but he was smart enough to know that it was stupid to run out just for a silly quarrel ̶ Now he didn't even remember why they had quarreled in the first place. ̶  
Maybe if he had decided to talk, to solve things instead of running away like a spoiled boy who was throwing a tantrum. Maybe his brother would still be alive, maybe ... even if Elijah doubted it, now he would be with him to celebrate the release of that new series of androids.  
An as amused as sad little smile bent the lips of the CEO of Cyberlife, his brother would hate to be at an elegant event like this, with all these arrogant upper class men, after all Elijah hated it too, but pretended to appreciate them only for preserving the image of the company, as well as his.

 

\---

  
It was after that night that Elijah started working on a new android, one of a kind, there would be no one else with his model.  
A part of him wondered if his brother would have been horrified by becoming the model for that totally mechanical frankenstein monster he intended to create.  
A perfect android in his imperfect being, programmed to be a human being in every single detail, programmed to be able to make mistakes and have flaws.  
An android created without an LED, without the ability to withdraw its synthetic skin, or to connect to the Cyberlife network.  
An android who would have believed he was human, who would have the memories of a person implanted in his processors. An android whose thirium flowed red like human blood.  
An android who, he knew, would have hated his creator with a force not comparable to anything if he had discovered the truth.  
Yet Elijah designed and assembled it, each piece designed exclusively for him. Yes, him ... because he was not like the others. It didn't matter if they passed his test, he knew that the other androids were just machines, what he was creating though ... he couldn't think of him as such.  
He implanted the last memory, carefully created, engineered only for him and written in his code by the genial mind of the creator of the androids.  
And then he activated him.

"Elijah?" For a second, the CEO of Cyberlife was taken by surprise, almost as if he didn't expect to hear that voice ... foolishly, since he himself had entered the samples of dialogue for the modulator to emit that tone. The android looked at him suspiciously and then his expression became angry "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment, Elijah ?!"  
Despite the rage against him he couldn't help but smile, a small sad smile that bent his lips, he hoped it would escape his creation "Why, Gavin, I can not visit my brother?"  
"We haven't seen each other for six years, I'm sorry if I thought you were not interested in seeing that failure of your little brother," Gavin answered, his tone now as bitter as it was sarcastic. "Now can you tell me how the fuck did you get in?"

Elijah found himself chuckling, further annoying his little brother "They would not have let the CEO of Cyberlife out, waiting for someone to open the door. So they gave me the keys. "- I also bought this apartment, so it's obvious that I have the keys,- he thought, reminding himself that despite the illusion ... he wasn't really Gavin.  
For an instant he thought to turn him off, he only had to pronounce a code and the android would be turned off, but on the other hand ... he had missed him so much, what was wrong with indulging in a little madness sometimes?  
Why the hell did he have all the money a man could have if he could not even get his brother back ?!  
So he let himself be enveloped by the same fiction he had created and allowed himself to believe that this was really his brother, not an android he had created to resemble him, but Gavin in flesh and blood.  
His brother who had not died fifteen years ago because of him.

Gavin was laughing sarcastically, his tone had that bit of jealous bitterness that Elijah remembered perfectly "Of course they gave you the keys, if you asked they would give you anything in this fucking city, it's practically yours!"

"Now you're overestimating my influence, Gavin," he replied with a small smile, aimed at annoying the other.

"No, you know I'm not doing it. And stop with that expression, it makes me want to punch you! "

"My dear, little brother, do you know that if you warn someone before you have the 0% chance of actually succeeding in carrying out your threat?" He teased. He had really missed talking to him, he was the only one with who he didn't have to keep an indifferent mask all the time.

"Oh, great, now you've even begun to talk like those tin cans you produce ..." Gavin sighed annoyed, even if, was it involuntary or not, a small smile bent his lips "Anyway, seriously, why did you come?"

For a second Elijah thought not to answer, he knew he didn't have to, but there was something in his heart that asked him to do it. "I came here to apologize," he said, although it took him a while to form those words and be able to speak them.

Gavin's relaxed expression disappeared into a more serious one, a principle of anger in his eyes. "That's rich, the great Elijah Kamski came to apologize! For what? You know I just can not think what you should apologize for, because they're so damn many! "Growled his voice that was rising word after word.  
That same part of Elijah who had doubted the construction of the android, wondered if by chance he hated himself so much. Because he had no other reason to program memories that put him in such negative light in his brother's eyes. That part wondered if he had done it because he wanted Gavin to hate him, because he thought he deserved it for what he had done to him.  
Elijah took a breath before answering, trying to keep an unperturbed mask, when all he wanted to do was cry like he did when at sixteen he realized that his brother would never come back and answered, with a tone that astonished himself too for his firmness: "You know what, you're right, Gavin. I don't have to apologize. I wanted to do it, but apparently you have not changed of a bit in these years"

' _Let him hate you_ ' thought the CEO ' _So you can not put him in danger anymore, let him live his life_ '

"You know what, Elijah, fuck you! Did you come only to insult me? Because, you know, you could have done it by phone, asshole! At least I would not have been forced to look at you or listen to you"

"You know, Gavin. I thought I was missing you, but now that I see you again, I just want to tell you something. I hate you, I have not stopped doing it for a moment since we were sixteen, "he hissed venomously in response to his brother's yell, and felt his heart ache for those false words he didn't believe. He should have apologized instead ... instead of this ... why the hell was he doing it for ?!  
He created a second possibility just to explain himself and ask his brother to forgive him. Why the fuck was he ruining everything this way ?!

"Get out. Elijah, get out. "Gavin snarled, his eyes were cold, his hands clenched in fists.

With his heart aching and desiring to turn around and beg his brother for forgiveness, Elijah did as he was told.

Gavin hated him. He would always do it, but it was fine with Elijah.  
Because until he hated him he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I don't know how much IC they are.  
> Other than that only for you to know I... actually hated Elijah before writing this.. Like I hated him when I started writing but then, i started to like him? And now I want to write more about him? Have this any sense?


End file.
